


Steadfast Friend

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Caleb Colton: Friendship often ends in love; but love in friendship, never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steadfast Friend

Blaise was always there. 

Listening while Draco griped about Potter and his lackeys.  Agreeing they weren’t worth Draco’s time.

Watching Draco hide his homosexual trysts, and helping conceal the affairs when they ended badly.

Standing by his side as best man, watching Astoria came down the aisle draped in satin and lace.  Dancing with Pansy after, though his eyes were only for Draco.

Only when Astoria found out Draco’s preferences did things truly change.  Then, only Blaise stood by him.  It was then Draco realized the truth.  When Blaise said nothing, looking at him, his amber eyes dark with regret, he wanted nothing more than to kiss him.  To lose himself in him.

So he did.


End file.
